


Space is Cold

by KaijuSplotch



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Echo gets a hug, Echo misses his batchmates, Echo needs a hug, Everyone needs a Wrecker Hug, Gen, Space is too fucking empty, The Bad Batch is full of Good Boys, Wrecker is warm. VERY warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: Space was cold. Echo knew this, he lived that reality for all of his short life. But after the Citadel, after the Techno Union, Echo felt the cold emptiness of space even more. He was the last Domino.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Space is Cold

Space was cold. Echo knew this, he lived that reality for all of his short life. But after the Citadel, after the Techno Union, Echo felt the cold emptiness of space even more. He was the last Domino. His heart hurt every time he turned to say something snarky to his twin only to realize it was Crosshair behind him. Every time he heard the roar of a Z6 and he wanted to cheer Hevy for his good shots and saw it was Wrecker. Every time he saw a Commando droid and saw Droidbait laying in a pool of blood. When he went to ask Cut-up something, but it was Tech who answered instead. 

Space was cold. It was colder when Echo’s heart was empty. 

Echo stared at his datapad, wrapped in a blanket, not really reading the mission report on it, barely hearing the knock on his door. 

“Hey, Ech?” Wrecker’s voice cut through the cold void of Echo’s mind, bringing him back to The Havoc and away from Rishi. 

“Oh, hey Wrecker. What’s up?” Echo plastered on a smile, not wanting to worry the gentle giant vod. 

It didn’t work. “You okay?” Wrecker’s brows furrowed and his lower lip stuck out a bit. “You’re shaking.” 

“Huh? Oh, uh. Guess I still need to get used to how cold it is anymore.” Echo put his pad down to pull a blanket farther up around him. “All the prosthetics just soak in the cold-” Echo stopped when he felt Wrecker wrap his arms around him, sitting on the edge of the berth. 

“I’ll keep you warm!” Wrecker beamed and carefully moved to sit behind Echo. “I’m good at it! Crosshair gets cold too. He says this is one of the other things i’m good at other than bashin’ droid heads.” 

Echo’s eyes were wide, he felt something wet begin to drip down his cheeks as he was suddenly wrapped up in Wrecker’s warm hug. He took a shaking hand and cleared his eyes. _Kriff_ he is crying. Why was he crying? 

“Ech?” Wrecker’s voice was soft, a tremble of worry in his voice. 

“I’m okay...Thanks, Wrecker…” Echo smiled honestly at him and leaned back, basking in the warmth. “I’m okay now.” For the first time, Echo really believed it.


End file.
